veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess and the Popstar (transcript)
Larry: humming. Bob: Ahh! What did you do? Larry: Don't worry, Bob. This paint is specially formulated for tile. Bob: Actually, now I'm more worried. Why did you paint the tile green? Larry: Well, two reasons. Reason #1: Green is my favorite color. Reason #2: The tile is always greener on the other side of the fence. Bob: That's 'grass'. Larry: Work with me, Bob. Grass don't grow in the kitchen. Bob: Grass doesn't grow in the kitchen. Larry: Yep, and that's why I used paint. Bob: Paint, grass, astroturf? I'm confused. Larry: I was just talking with Madison before the show. Bob: Madison? Larry: Yeah, over here. QWERTY: Madison Scott from Ogalella Nabreska. Madison: Dear Bob and Larry. My friend Taylor has everything, it isn't fair. Why can't I have it? she has? Your friend, Madison. Larry: That's a good one. Bob: It sure it, we have a... Larry: Shhh! I'm using an anomally, she'll figure it out. Bob: You mean "analogy", and nobody's gonna figure that out. Larry: Really? Bob: When you say the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence. You're saying you'd rather have something from what you already have. Larry: That's what I say. Bob: sigh, I'll tell you what. I have the perfect story for Madison that might just answer her question. While she watches, I'll help you mop up the countertop before the paint dries. Larry: Did I mention it was formulated for an instant drying. Bob: Oh man. Roll film. Princess and the Popstar Vanna: My dinner's one huge chocolate bar. Diamonds and jet planes, I'm a star. Yeah, I'm living the sweet life, but that's not everything. No, no. From Tulsa to Tuledo, I'm a popstar hero. I can get whatever I ask for what it never. Brings me what I really want. It's not everything. Princess: You won't see ME there. Paprika: This is our house, too. Parsley: Yeah! Princess: Forget it. You only thing that's really mine is! Pepper! Pepper: (sadly) Just pretending.? Mr. Poppysed: God made Vanna to be Vanna and he made you to be you. Princess: What are we planting today? Mrs. Banana: 30 minutes before we leave for the video shoot, sweetheart. Vanna: Okay! Mrs. Banana: Why aren't you dressed yet? Vanna: sobbing. Mrs. Banana: What on EARTH is the matter? Vanna: This! Mrs. Banana: Leetle peas on ze prairie. Vanna: The little girl. She plays with her sisters, and they are hugs, and skipping through a meadow. sobbing And a HOOOOORSIE! Pa Grape: Thank you Lord for this food. (All) Aamen. Mrs. Banana: Enough ez enough, Vanna. You got to pull yourself togezzer and get dressed for the video shoot. Entourage? Entourage #1: Let's make you beautiful. Entourage #2: Brush brush brush brush brush. Vanna: But they aren't lonely. Mrs. Banana: How can you be lonely. The last birthday parties there were 2000 fans. Vanna: sighs. Mrs. Banana: I know how to cheer you up. Entourage? Category:Episodes transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts